


mists and mellow fruitlessness

by kakashihatake123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: If these men had been any others she would have left. She would have hurried back to her room and buried herself beneath the coverlet and maybe dropped her hand between her legs to relieve the tension that had built so completely within her. But they were not other men. They were her men.





	

When Jean first stepped into the light she felt so extraordinarily out of place that she wanted to turn on her heel and flee the room. They laid beside each other in the bed, which Jean had only now realized was large enough to house the three of them, curled close and whispering to each other, things Jean did not know, might never know.

She could feel the vibrations rolling off of their bodies, the feeling of pure love so palpable that Jean could feel it too. A satisfying warmth had spread across her chest merely at the sight of them, her heart turning to thud against the hollow of her throat.

If these men had been any others she would have left. She would have hurried back to her room and buried herself beneath the coverlet and maybe dropped her hand between her legs to relieve the tension that had built so completely within her. But they were not other men. They were _her_ men.

Out of the corner of his eye Erik caught sight of her, his mouth going dry, and he stopped speaking so abruptly that Charles was forced to follow his gaze, light eyes beaming as they turned over her.

Jean was not one for lavishly dressing, choosing the simplicity of plain white lace instead of the lingerie she had seen hanging in the store window that had resembled string wrapped around a roast. But from the looks on their faces the simple underwear seemed to have the desired effect. Charles had already undressed before turning from wheelchair to bed but Erik remained in his pyjama bottoms- ones that she was blushingly delighted to see draw tight around his hips.

It was not the first time they had been together like this, but it had not been so many a time that the excitement of something new had worn off. Jean had never known another telepath, let alone connected with one in such a way as this. And Erik...just the thought of his power made her tingle from head to foot with exhilaration and lust, a thought that Charles had been able to read from the first moment she had set her eyes upon the other man. It had made him grin and from the way Erik’s eyes had clouded with desire she could tell that she was as bad at hiding her thoughts as Charles was good.

It had been Charles that she first shared this connection with. From one quick, stolen kiss during their afternoon training sessions it had blossomed into something Jean was not quite sure she would be able to explain to any other. He was her professor after all, and over ten years her senior. But that did not seem to matter when his head was bowed between her legs.

It had been first time she had been touched by a hand that was not her own and as exquisite as the pleasure of Charles' hot breath on her had been it was doubled, tripled, _quadrupled_ , when she had released the tentative shield she held in place around her mind and Charles began to slip inside. The pleasure of his touch had driven her over the edge, so blinded by the pure decadence of it all that she had begun to lose control, begun to panic. The bulb in the lamp on the night table flickered, the hanging glass of the chandelier tinkled, the entire room itself seeming to share the vibration of her body.

But within seconds, before she had grown too afraid, too deep into the loss of control, Charles had her.

He had slipped into her mind as easily as she had slipped out of her panties, and from the smooth, easiness of his voice and the sheer power of him she had regained her strength, the comfort of knowing that both she and Charles were safe allowing her to come with a ferocity she never had before

It was afterward that Charles had cradled her against his lithe chest, holding her close enough that she had been able to feel the whisper of his breath against the shell of her ear. They had lain together for the rest of the night, knowing they need not speak, for the connection they had established was strong enough to share thoughts without a single word. _I’ll keep you safe_ , Charles had promised, his voice like an echo in her head. _You don’t need to fear losing control, darling. Not with me._

And Erik...From the moment he had returned to the school Jean had been worried. Her stomach twisted with the thought that he would very soon discover the truth about she and Charles, that he would scorn her, or ignore her all together. Or worse…that he would not even bother because Charles told him that she was nothing, just a young girl to waste his time with. After so many years of rejection during her childhood to think that Charles would…it was her worst fear.

Erik and Charles had a relationship that she might never fully understand and despite the fact that Erik was not a telepath he seemed to communicate well enough with Charles. They were able to express full thoughts without even a single sound, containing as much emotion as a kiss with just a single look.

Jean had been at the lake when Erik had returned and despite the fact that her mind was crammed full with lessons she had just gone through it was all suddenly wiped away by the sight of them, sitting across the lake, chatting animatedly.

Trying to turn her mind from them she had attempted to mediate, pressing her eyes closed and letting the warm spring breeze run across her face. Almost at once she had heard Charles’ voice at her ear as though he was standing just beside her.

 _He thinks you're exquisite_ , he had said.

She had peaked open an eye to find Erik standing beside Charles' wheelchair, their eyes trained upon her with little preamble and even when she had flushed scarlet, they had not pulled their eyes away. Her mind was filled with flashes of images. Erik, on his back in the middle of the bed, his hands tangled in Charles' hair as the professor leaned over him, his tongue dragging down the bone of his hip. Erik naked as she had ever seen a man, walking to the bathroom, grinning back- presumably at Charles. Erik in the midst of a shower, rubbing soapy water across his broad chest and down his stomach until he reached-

Jean had forced the thoughts away with every ounce of strength she could muster and from across the lake she had been able to see Charles’ eyebrows tip up slightly with pride. He had been teasing her, she had realized with a start.

It was only that night that she was able to exact her revenge. The school had fallen silent, students tucked into their beds or into their books for late night studying, professors sleeping soundly, with only the rustle of warm wind through the trees to accompany them.

Jean had been practicing her mental blocking for the duration of the day, an active effort to keep Charles' words and thoughts out of her head. She had laid on her back in the small bed her dorm room contained, her nightgown hitched up around her hips, her underwear tossed haphazardly to the floor.

She was careful to block herself off from him until the very, _very_ last moment. She could feel her orgasm beginning its careful tread through her, building with each additional stroke of her long fingers, with each careful balance of lightness and pressure. As it lilted through her she used every ounce of the training Charles had given her and all the vigor she could manage to thrust the feeling into every inch of his body she could reach.

Across the school Charles’ hands shook hard enough to force him to drop his teacup, the delicate patterned china splintering as it cracked against the marble overlay. He choked out a gasp but before he could even wave him away Erik was at his side, brow furrowed, lip curled, as though ready from one moment to the next to wage war on whatever had hurt Charles so.

"What is it?" the man asked.

Charles panted, unable to resist rattling off another low growl of a moan and then a few curses. He could see her as clearly as though she lay beside him, spread out on her back, her hand dipped between her parted thighs. Her mouth was thrown open lazily, her eyes squeezed shut.

"She..." Charles started. He did not realize his hands had closed so tightly into fists until he begun to lose feeling in his fingers. Was she losing control? Had she accidently channeled him in an attempt to seek help?

She let out a low moan, the name that spilled from his lips making the nervousness slip from his body. No, Charles realized with a start, catching a glimpse of her quirked lips. She was testing him.

Erik's concern had diffused to amusement as Charles relayed the tale to him. "I like this girl, Charles." He had laughed. “She suits you.”

"It was like..." Charles had started. It was like when he was with Erik, the man able to push every ounce of his pleasure into Charles' mind so he could share what even his body could not. It had been so real, so gut-wrenchingly real that he had been able to feel the pleasure course through his body like a wave eating away at dry sand. "It was incredible. So…so _strong_."

"She's magnificent." Erik agreed, his fingers languorously twirling a metal lighter through the air as easily as through it were feather light.

"Don't be jealous, _lover_." Charles cooed, leaning over to brush his lips across Erik’s. He had even been able to taste what Jean had tasting, the cool, refreshing sip of water she had taken after her orgasm had left her panting and sated.

It was not long after before she had been formerly introduced to Erik. He had cornered her, apparently having known that she was actively avoiding him, and when she had turned the corner from the library toward her empty dorm room he had been waiting.

"Professor." she had spluttered, her cheeks tinged pink. Her light eyes were doe like and wide, looking up at him as though afraid, despite the fact that they both knew that if she wanted she could toss him across the room like a dry leaf in the wind.

"Jean." he began, noticing with a frown how tightly she clutched her books to her chest. "Why are you afraid?"

She had looked taken aback by his directness. "I thought…I though you would...be mad...about...what happened…with Charles."

He chuckled. "Quite on the contrary." he had taken a step toward her, glad to see that she did not shrink away from her. The iron in her blood tingled against him, the set of keys in her pocket suddenly seeming to glow warm. She even loosened her grip on the books. He tipped her chin upward so that she could meet his eye. "I'm glad that you and Charles have kept up a relationship. I can only imagine what it's like to be with another of your own kind. If I ever met another like me...I think I'd be taken with them as well."

Jean had seemed to visibly relax, the tension easing from her shoulders almost at once. A smile flickered over her pretty lips. "It's like...nothing I've ever known." she blurted, looking suddenly embarrassed by her confession. "But from what I've felt...it's nothing compared to what you have."

Erik had smiled fondly at that, Jean’s eyes flickering over the dimples that appeared at his cheeks. "You truly are extraordinary. And your power is...magnificent. Should you ever need my help you need only ask it." He said before taking another step and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

And now she stood before them, bold and unflinching. Her crimson hair fell like licks of flames down her back, a stark contrast against the pale white of her skin. Erik had already moved aside to make space for her and Jean settled herself into the bed between them. At once she was beckoned into the cocoon of their arms, enveloped in warm limbs and rough kisses and tender touches.

Charles nosed at her shoulder, pushing aside the strap of her bra so that his tongue could leave a strip of warmth in its wake before continuing to swirl across the column of her neck. His fingers unhooked the garment and tossed it aside so that he was able to more fully pay care to her breasts.

Jean turned more fully to face Erik, finding and claiming his lips with all the ferocity she had been shielding during the day when he had taught their class a lesson on mental control. He had been as sexy as she had ever seen, the memories of his cock buried deep inside of her making her cheeks glow bloody red.

Faintly she had wondered if Charles was jealous of the way Erik kissed her, her body driven towards him by the passion he lifted within her. _Never_ , Charles replied, his fingers curled against her hips. _It gives me pleasure like you could never know to see you two together._

Erik let out a low moan, feeling her tongue twist and push back against his. He had turned her on her side, a better position for Charles, whom she leaned forward to kiss. She might never admit it to Erik but even though she was putty in his hands it was Charles' lips who drew her mad. His tongue was sure and deft against her own, knowing the perfect firmness, the perfect angle, the perfect everything. He chuckled lightly and she realized that he had once again been in her head, blushing readily.

Charles was thankful that he had abandoned his clothes before retiring, having anticipated Jean's arrival even before she herself had confirmed it. He was on his back, his chest heaving from the excitement of such a spectacular sight playing our before him, his lovers enveloped in each other’s arms.

Erik's hips pressed against her back, the pressure only growing by the moment, especially when her fingers skated across Charles' chest, curling through the smattering of dark chest hair that grew there, until his nipple was pinched neatly between her thumb and forefinger. He let out a sharp moan, having grown all the more responsive above his waist since his accident. It is a fact she is well aware of, having relished in the moans he uttered when her tongue twirled around each nipple in turn.

The feel of Erik’s hips against her was so intoxicatingly good that when she saw a pair of hands push his pants down his hips and free his cock from its binding prison she did not know if they were her own or Charles'. The first time Erik had taken her Jean had gasped audibly at the sight of his...endowment. She had never had a man besides the two of them and even then, Erik's cock was the larger of them both, thick and long enough to make her feel almost uncomfortably full when he pushed into her. _Almost_.

She looked up at Charles, her light eyes having glazed over with lust, her parted lips begging for his touch. He obliged her at once, knowing that not even the most foolhardy of men could resist such an enticing look from her.

Charles’ swallowed Jean’s gasp as Erik delved deeper into her, seeming to split her with the sheer magnitude of him. For a moment it was more than uncomfortable and though she did not speak a word to stop him she suspected Charles had for Erik was instantly still- though she noted how he trembled with the magnanimous effort of the restraint.

Erik did not hide his thoughts from her. He never had. He was intrigued by her from the very start, something she knows from being able to read through his mind like a thrilling novel, and as he wants her to do.

Charles had been surprised to find that he did not shield off even the most private memories from her, his mother and father, the boyhood birthday party, the day that his childhood had been once and for all taken away. But them again he supposed that Jean must have the same effect on Erik that she had on Charles. If Erik had been any other man it might even have been a competition but no…they belong to each other. It is what they most deeply and most sinfully desire.

Even now, folded between them in the bed they so often shared, Jean knew how loved she was. How lusted after she was. Charles' mouth had returned to her breasts, his tongue swirling around each of her nipples in turn, his lips sweeping across her collarbones to leave a path of hot, wet kisses. Erik at her back, careful to touch her only as she liked, bracing her weight against his own so that she need not expel so much effort.

With a silent word of assent from Jean and Erik made to continue, pushing as deep into her as he was able, his hips bucking roughly against hers in a moment of blind lust. She let out a gasp, the pleasure of it all making spots dance before her eyes.

Her fingers had shifted their position, drifting to his belly where they counted the ridges of muscle that were so often shamefully hidden by too many layers of clothes. She liked the way he looked, he knew. A small part of him had been worried that she would think him nothing but a crippled old man who was good with his mouth and one day become bored of him and move on to someone younger, more handsome, more... _mobile_.

But when she had become aware of those thoughts her cheeks had gone pink with fury and she had sat back on her heels in the bed, forcing him to meet her fiery gaze. "Don't you ever say something so stupid again." she had ordered, her voice unyieldingly firm. "Don't ever be so stupid." She had kissed him and like he was once more a pent up schoolboy the sweetness of her lips had sated every worry he had ever felt.

Her fingers dipped beneath the sheets that had bunched around his waist and curled around the head of his cock. She squeezed lightly, the drag of her nails against his most sensitive skin leaving his breath ragged and his chest jumping. Erik smirked at him, the hands he had wrapped around her hips tightening as he continued to thrust into her.

Jean looked up to meet Charles’ gaze, the glint in her eye making a thrill run through him. It had been weeks that they had been practicing. In their usual private sessions during the schooldays they had begun something different, something more powerful than the usual levitation or telekinesis. Sitting across from either other on the Persian rug in his study the Professor had told her to project different emotions or feelings into his mind, from hunger to anger to pleasure.

After a few weeks of daily practice Jean’s control had increased doubly until their connection was so powerful that Charles could feel every nerve in her body tingling, every synapse firing, every dull ache of pleasure and pain mingling to create a sensation so real that Charles was reminded of the days before his accident. He brushed the hair from her brow tenderly and pressed a kiss to her brow, pleased to feel a surge of affection rise from her at the gesture.

Erik groaned loudly enough to make Charles glad that he had conjured a shield around the room, precluding any outside person from seeing or hearing what went on within the room. Jean's eyes were pressed closed and her mouth thrown open, a wave of pleasure etched across her face.

She met her peak with Charles' lips on hers and Erik's mouth at her neck, his teeth digging into her skin. A wall of pleasure slammed into Erik and Charles, so firm that Charles could feel himself growing almost dizzy with its effects. After that he really could not blame Erik for coming so quickly, the last few thrusts he drove into her making him shout with delectation, and with both of them so thoroughly taken care of it was Charles' turn.

Jean's hand on his cock had tightened while she had been in the midst of her peak and with another languid stroke Charles was headed into the throes of an orgasm, the sound muffled by Erik’s lips on his, pleasure throbbing through his body like a shaking breath.

Charles was glad that his bed was large enough to house them comfortably. Charles was pressed between their bodies, Jean’s head rested upon his chest, Erik on his other side, their legs become a tangle of limbs, arms wrapped around each other in am embrace tight enough that if it had been any other it might have been uncomfortable.

It was how they slept for the duration of the night, until they were forced to relinquish Jean, for she had to wake earlier than the others and gather the clothes she had left in a pile on the floor. It was a pity to watch her dress and slip from the room with another chaste kiss for each of them. Charles wished that she could stay, that she could publicly profess how completely they belonged to each other, but for now he would content himself with the lingering feel of her lips upon his and the smell of sex and sweetness that hung in the air like mist.


End file.
